The Amazing Spider-Man (2011 film)
The Amazing Spider-Man is the first film in the Spider-Man Film Series, it stars Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker and Paul Gimmiati as Otto Octavius. It will be directed by Edgar Wright and set for release in Autumn 2011. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Christoph Waltz as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Evan Peters as Harry Osborn *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker/Uncle Ben *Sally Field as May Parker/Aunt May *Travis Van Winkle as Flash Thompson *Michael Shanks as Richard Parker *Monica Bellucci as Mary Parker *Jon Hamm as Norman Osborn *John C. Mcginley as J. Jonah Jameson *Wendell Pierce as Robbie Robertson *Olivia Wilde as Betty Brant *Teresa Palmer as Liz Allen *Aaron Paul as Max Dillon Plot A black screen is broken by a montage of Richard Parker and Mary Parker leaving a young Peter a Richards brother Ben and then a plane crash and the words Dead Oscorp Workers found in Plane Wreckage is shown on the title of a newspaper before it cuts to a 17 year old Peter Parker who is being slammed into a locker by Flash Thompson. Peter is let out by Harry Osborn his childhood best friend and son of Oscorp founder Norman Osborn. Flash comes back and is about to hit Harry but Peter punches him in the stomach, Harry trips over Flash but the two are caught by the Principle. The two are sitting in a office when Uncle Ben walks in saying that he is their for Peter then a different man walks in saying that he is their for Harry Osborn, Peter tells Harry that it's not his dad to which Harry replies “''I know it's my dad's employee Otto Octavius''”. The two students are taken by their adult when Peter is told that “''With Great Power Come Great Responsibility''” Peter tells his Uncle that he has heard it a million times he asks Uncle Ben to pull over so he can get him something, Peter runs into the store and picks up a glass frame which he pays for and then slides in a picture of a young him with Uncle Ben and Aunt May before leaving he picks up a drink and hears a gun shot dropping the drink he runs outside and sees the car gone and a dying Uncle Ben on the floor. Peter crawls next to him and covers the wound, the police arrive with an ambulance and Peter is told that his Uncle has died. Peter covered in blood tearfully runs home he enters the house to see Aunt May crying as a Police Man stands next to her. Peter is at Oscorp after Harry asks him to visit, Harry shows him a group of genetically engineered Spiders. Peter watches them when he enters the cage, he walks through a bunch of trees when a spider falls on him and bites him causing him to collapse. Peter wakes up 2 days later looking in the mirror he sees his body has bulked up, Peter grabs the handle of his door and rips it off seeing he has super strength. At school Peter is being chased by Flash and using the ledges of windows scales the building to hide seeing he has super agility and durability. Peter then designs a suit to match his powers and he gets a red and blue ski suit. Peter then dons the name Spider-Man, Spider-Man tries to stop a mugging but the mugger pulls a gun resorting in Peter throwing a rock at him, the mugger jumps on Spider-Man and the two fight causing the mugger to rip up Peters suit, Peter knocks him out and drops him outside the NYPD station. Peter returns home out of his costume and asks Aunt May for dinner which she tells him is in the microwave. Peter walks upstairs and looks at a Wrestling poster. Looking at the Costume Peter then adds a spandex suit and builds mechanical devices to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable “''Web''”. Otto Octavius is fired from his job for having Genetically modified Spiders with out consulting Norman, Otto now angry at Peter walks away in the rain when a picture fly's under his foot Otto rips it off and sees a picture of the latest edition to the New York Zoo a “''Octopus''”. Peter is at school when he is asked by Gwen if he wants to come to Dinner at her house to which he accepts. Peter dresses up as Spider-Man and finds a man trying to break into a car, Spider-Man webs his hands together and webs his mouth before dropping him outside the Police Station. Peter stops a few more muggings before the day comes to go to Gwen's house. Peter talks to Gwen's father about Spider-Man and if he is a menace or a hero but the two end up disagreeing on the subject. Peter then leaves as he needs to buy eggs for Aunt May. Peter arrives home but is stopped by Otto Octavius who tells him that the experiment could of saved millions of lives but because he went into the Cage and the spiders were proven dangerous. Peter grabs Ottos hand and using his strength forces him to his knees and tells him that if he ever comes back to him or threatens Aunt May he will kill him. Otto stands up and leaves looking back at Peter he then sees Peter's Spider-Man costume hanging out of his bag. Otto breaks into Oscorp and having used his ID card to gain access to his lab where he creates a suit that has four tentacles attached and use them as extra arms. Otto takes of the suit and leaves before people enter the building. After School, Peter reveals his identity to Gwen and the two share a Kiss. Peter then meets with Harry who tells him he has began dating Liz Allen, Peter suggests a double date between Peter, Gwen, Harry and Liz later today. At the double date, Peter and Gwen meet Harry and Liz and the four enjoy their meals and talk. Aa dessert comes a loud bang comes from the kitchen as a Chocolate Cake comes out. Otto is then seen watching the four in the Restaurant and begins talking to his tentacles. Harry grabs the cake and pays for it telling the other three that its for them before they can dig in the cake is destroyed and Otto walks in unveiling his tentacles and shouts “''I am Doctor Octopus''”. Peter runs into the men's bathroom leaving behind Harry, Liz and Gwen. Peter changes into his outfit and returns, using his web shooters he grabs a chair and throws it at Octopus. Spider-Man swings and pushes Octopus into a window Spider-Man tells everyone to leave but Gwen explains that her boyfriend is still in the building, Spider-Man tells her not to worry as he will get him out. Octavius uses one of his tentacles as a flamethrower and begins to burn down the building, Spider-Man swings out and grabs Octavius who launches them both onto a roof. Otto turns his tentacles into blades and tries to stab Spider-Man who rips of one of his tentacles causing Otto pain, Otto then whacks Spider-Man into a wall and he collapses into a alleyway. Spider-Man changes back into his clothes and runs into the crowd as the restaurant burns, Peter runs to Gwen and the two embrace. Harry and Liz take a cab back to Oscorp while Peter and Gwen walk back to Gwen's House, Captain Stacy runs out and asks Gwen to go inside. George asks Peter if he could write a report on what he saw as it would help the NYPD catch Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man. Peter says It all happened in a flash and he just remembers waking up in the dumpster around the corner. Peter arrives home where he sees Aunt May paying and calculating bills, Peter asks If she needs any help but she tells him she is fine. Peter then decides he needs to get a job and finds an add for the Daily Bugle who are looking for a freelance photographer to get pictures of Spider-Man and will be paid for each one. The next day a man wearing a ski-mask robs a convenient store and begins to run, Peter sets a camera to take a picture in 60 seconds. Peter pulls his mask over his head and webs the thief to a wall, the camera takes a picture of Spider-Man webbing the thief's hands together and returning the money. Peter then prints the pictures and takes them to the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson looks at them and gives him $50 for each one. Peter asks if he can get a permanent job at the bugle, Jameson replies “''Keep bringing those pictures in and you can''”. Peter smiles and leaves the bugle but bumps into Betty Brant causing her to drop some papers, Peter picks them up and hands them to her and the two share a smile. Peter gives Aunt May the money and she asks where he got it from, Peter explains that he got some pictures of Spider-Man and sold them to the bugle and got $50 for each. Aunt May hugs him when his phone rings, Peter answers it and he hears Harry screaming and the phone cuts off. Peter looks at the TV and sees that Doctor Octopus has taken Oscorp founder Norman Osborn hostage along with his son Harry, Peter looks outside and sees Gwen in her car. Peter grabs his bag and tells Aunt May he will be back, Peter gets in Gwen's car and the two drive towards Oscorp. In the car Peter tells Gwen that he is Spider-Man she tells him that it is not a time for jokes when he shows her his costume, Peter changes but keeps his mask off so he can talk to Gwen who tells him that her father is already at Oscorp with half of the NYPD. Peter and Gwen arrive but see that the entrance is blocked by the NYPD, Gwen runs to her father who asks her why she is their. Peter puts his mask on and swings to Oscorp causing crowds to clap, Otto has Harry in one of his tentacles and hears the applause but simply smiles. Spider-Man breaks through a window and finds his way to the CEO office where a table is thrown at him but he dodges it, Spider-Man attacks Octopus who defends himself by throwing Harry. Spider-Man webs Harry to the door and charges at Octopus who throws him into Norman Osborn's office, both Spider-Man and Octopus see that Norman Osborn is terminally ill and bedridden. Harry who breaks from his web and runs to Norman who asks him for the medicine, Harry unlocks a vault but is grabbed by Octopus and thrown into a table knocking him out and breaking his arm. Doctor Octopus walks into the vault and sees hundreds of viles of OZ Formula, Octopus asks Norman why he has so much while taking a few doses a day. Spider-Man jumps onto Octopuses back and rips of two tentacles, Otto begins screaming while attacking Spider-Man with the other two. Spider-Man punches him and using his webs rips off the other two, Otto collapses and Spider-Man lowers him down to the police who throw him into a truck. Spider-Man swings around the corner and switches into his civilian clothes, Peter runs past the police and into Oscorp climbing the stairs till he finds Harry waking up. Peter helps Harry who asks him to inject his father with the OZ Formula which he does, Norman falls asleep and his health signal improves. Gwen and Liz arrive and help Peter and Harry, the four fix up the offices before leaving Norman to rest. A week later, Peter and Gwen are officially a couple as she knows he is Spider-Man, Harry now with a arm cast earns some respect after the school hears about his father. The police remove the tentacles from Otto and throw him in a cell, where his cellmate is a man who goes by the alias of Flint Marko. Mid-Credit Scene: Janitor Max Dillon is walking around Oscorp when he sees a faulty wire, Max fixes it but falls through a open gap along with the wire into a vat of mutated Electric Eels. Post-Credit Scene: Otto is sitting in his cell when he closes his eyes and sees what one of his tentacles sees, Otto thinks about them repairing themselves which they do. Otto opens his eyes and simply smiles. Category:Red Average Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Galley Promotional Image.jpg|Promotional Image PromotionalImage2.jpg|Promotional Image 2 Promotional Image 3.jpg|Promotional Image 3 First Poster.jpg|First Poster Second Poster.jpg|Second Poster Poster Three.jpg|Third Poster P4.jpg|Fourth Poster P.jpg|Fifth Poster P6.jpg|Sixth Poster P7.jpg|Seventh Poster/Peter and Gwen Promotional Image PI9.jpg|Peter Parker Promotional Picture PI8.jpg|Second Peter Parker Promotional Image Trivia TBA Category:Red Average Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Earth-6294